Lily Luna Potter and the mystery of the Primarii Lapidis
by Heavens-spirit
Summary: Lily Luna Potter begins her first year at Hogwarts. Her lifelong ambition: to discover EVERY mystery the old castle holds, but although the 2ND Wizard War has ended, not all is well at Hogwarts. (Serious attempt at fanfiction sequel to the Harry Potter series with all the details and magic this entails) :)
1. Chapter 1 - flying wands

**Thank you for stopping by my story. I will do my best to give you the full Harry Potter universe experience, mystery, magic and adventure. Lily Potter and the mystery of the Primarii Lapidis is my attempt at making a sequal to J.K. Rowling's series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I also love if you have any super fun ideas. ;) **

* * *

A small girl with wild red hair sped through the Kings Cross station, pushing a densely packed trolley in front of her. If one took the time to study her and her companions, they would surely have stopped in their tracks, shook their heads and wondered what kind of odd minority the group belonged to. As it is, muggles are far too busy worrying about their jobs, their complexion or their schedules to notice much of anything and the migration of strange people with pointy hats to the platform 9-10 went almost unnoticed. The little girl with the red hair led a group of four others, two older boys with black hair, each with a trolley of their own and behind them, a man with green eyes and round glasses holding the hand of his wife. The boys both had cages with owls, one brown and one grey, but a black cat lay sleeping on top of the girl's leather trunk.

The others were chatting casually, not really sharing the girl's tense attitude and they had to walk fast to keep up with her eager steps.

Finally. After three years of impatient waiting, Lily Luna Potter would board the Hogwarts express along with her brothers and her cousin Hugo. James and Albus had been teasing her every time they went off to the school of witchcraft and wizardry and had refused to tell her about their activities there when they came home, just to annoy her. Luckily, her cousin Rose was much more willing to share her stories about the magnificent place, and uncle Ronald wasn't shy to recapture his, aunt Hermione and dad's adventures either. The others eventually grew tired of hearing the same story over and over again, but not Lily and Hugo. It made them even more excited, waiting for that day when the crisp envelope with emerald green ink would arrive.

All in all, Lily Luna – or Lilu as they all called her, had very high hopes for the coming year and she couldn't wait another minute to begin her journey, hence the steadfast attitude.

There had been a minor problem when they went to Diagon Alley to buy all the mandatory supplies and she feared then, that she would be unable to attend Hogwarts at all.

_"Mr. Potter, welcome back. Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather core, although I believe you had the chance at much more powerful wand," the old silvery wand-maker greeted them. He looked tired and wrinkly, but he was the kind of man who preferred to die whilst working with his precious craft. "And who have we here?" _

_Lily liked how strong his voice sounded, in spite of his frail appearance. _

_"This is my daughter, Lilu," her dad explained and pushed her gently forward. _

_"Oh yes, little miss Potter, let's see what I can find." The man scrambled about his neatly arranged boxes and returned with one that he opened. There were no labels on it, and she wondered how he could distinguish them. "Birch tree, unicorn hair, slender and 10 inches. Give it a wave."_

_Excited to finally have a real wand she reached out, but the second she touched it, it chose to fly high up into the air and stay there, hovering over their heads. _

_"Obviously not," Mr. Ollivander mumbled and turned to search for another one. Lily looked to her father nervously and he sent her a calming smile. There was nothing unusual about a glitch in this shop. Ollivander had a wand for everyone and he always found the perfect match. _

_However, after having tried numerous combinations of tree sorts, cores and lengths the ceiling was beginning to look rather like a cemetery for old broomsticks, because of the many wands that kept escaping her. Lily was on the verge of tears and other first-year -wizards had formed a queue behind her, sighing loudly every time yet another wand flew up into the air. Mr. Ollivander had lost some of his usual serenity and was staggering along the rows of shelves, looking for any wand that might cooperate with the poor little girl. When he found the last wand he thought could work and it too darted upwards, the old wand-maker began to worry. "I think I ought to get a better look at you, Miss Potter. Mr. Dafundus, will you please handle the waiting customers?" _

_A young wizard appeared from behind the shelves and nodded at his master, before helping the next little boy in line. A blond kid, with grey eyes, accompanied by his tall mother. The boy looked disappointed to be robbed of this special moment with the famous old wand-maker. _

_Ollivander led them round the back into a crammed office. A crude piece of wood was fastened to a workbench and it was clear it was in the process of being carved into a wand. The small room was littered with tools and Ollivander made Lily sit on the only chair, which was missing one leg and was only able to stand because it leaned against the wall. _

_"Lend me your hands, Miss Potter, do not worry." He smiled reassuringly and she turned her palms towards him. With a strange golden apparatus that reminded her mostly of a candelabrum, he stroked her hands slowly and then placed his ear on the other end and listened. _

_Her dad was trying to seem at ease, but Lily could always tell when he was worried. "What's wrong with me, sir?"_

_The old man looked at her as if he knew she had done something naughty and winked at her. "Have you been doing a lot of magic lately, Miss Potter?" _

_Her cheeks turned rosy and she avoided her father's surprised glances. "Perhaps."_

_"Then that, my dear, is the answer. The wands does not want to choose you, because they think you already have a wand of sorts. You have been using your hands deliberately for making charms, yes?" When she gave a shy nod, he continued "It seems you are a little trouble maker already, just like your father." _

_Harry pretended not to hear the last remark, but could not help smiling. _

_When Lily was eight, she had her first accidental magic mishap. She had been visiting cousin Hugo, as she did whenever her mum and dad would allow it, and they had gotten into a fight because Hugo didn't want to be Voldemort in Lily's reenactment of the battle of Hogwarts. There had been some pushing and pulling on the top of the stairs when suddenly Lily put Hugo off his balance and he had fallen over the edge. Horrified Lily had tried to grab him and fell forward too. Closing her eyes she had waited for the inevitable pain, but the stairs had magically disappeared and been replaced with a plastic slide. They glided down and Lily landed on top of Hugo, but none of them were hurt. Lily had made a spell without knowing how. In their enthusiasm over the wonderful occurrence, they climbed up and skated down for the remainder of the day, until Uncle Ron came home. He had looked at them with stunned amusement and then joined them. Hermione had not been quite as pleased with the fact that her fine mahogany staircase was now a bright red plastic slide and initially thought that her husband was the architect behind the new interior design. When she learned what had transpired, she had a long talk with Lily about using magic responsibly. Of course, when Lily found out it was possible for her to do magic without a wand she spent countless hours trying to provoke another such mishap and eventually succeeded. Though aunt Hermione warned her that the Ministry of Magic detected and punished any underage wizard doing magic, Lily had continued her spells. She learned the words from her mum and dad, and had taught herself to master Lumos. _

_Now she regretted her actions bitterly. "If no wand will choose me, I can't go to Hogwarts!"_

_"Of course you can. Either you stop using your hands to do spells and eventually a wand will choose you, or you can take this." He handed her another wand. It did not look so finely polished as the others currently soaring over the line of customers in the shop and she reached for it warily. When her fingers touched the wood, there was no sudden swoosh and she grabbed it firmly just to be sure._

_"Is it a special wand?" Harry asked, and Lily could tell by his voice that they would have one of his serious conversations later. _

_"It is not a wand at all. Just a piece of wood," old Ollivander answered and they both looked at him, not sure what to think. "There was a time when wizards did not need a wand to do magic. It is a shame that we teach the young not to develop this skill, because a wizard's body is the finest wand of all. Your daughter will not be disadvantaged without dragon heartstring or Kneasle hair, Mr. Potter. This little experiment might even make her a better witch."_

_"And if I suddenly can't make magic without a wand anymore?" Lily asked._

_"Then I will make you a proper wand, Miss Potter. Do let me know how you fare at Hogwarts. This is highly unusual, but I suspect that runs in the family and that you, like your parents are destined for greatness."_

She had made her dad promise not to tell Albus and James. They would never let her hear the end of it if they knew she could not get a proper wand and she was embarrassed by the fake stick, tucked up her sleeve. Lily decided that none of it mattered when they reached the entrance to platform 9 ¾ and she crossed through the brick wall effortlessly.

The great red locomotive spewed clouds of hot white steam into the air and it settled around the platform, adding to the mystery of the moment. She saw her brothers reunite with friends and was glad that Hugo was among the first-years also. At least she knew one person besides her brothers. They had already warned her not to cling to them. They did not want to babysit her and she was offended that they even thought she needed them. Lily could handle herself just fine.

She almost did not notice her mother reaching out to hug her, as she was busy getting to the train.

"My big girl," Ginny smiled with tears in her eyes and buried Lily in a hug. "Enjoy every moment and make us proud."

"I'll miss you too, mum," she said and released Ginny only to get caught in Harry's warm embrace.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he grinned and she nodded, her mind already searching for the door to the train.

"I'll see you for Christmas," she yelled and ran off as soon as her father let go. When she climbed inside the old wagon and saw the wave of other students she felt a marvelous sensation in the pit of her stomach. Lily Luna Potter was about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. Although there was peace in the wizard world the 11-year-old girl was convinced that something incredible was waiting ahead.

The whistle announced departure, and Harry and Ginny Potter watched the Hogwarts Express carry away their children to a place that had brought them both so much danger and delights.


	2. Chapter 2 - A stormy arrival

Little Lily Potter pushed through the tall forestof 6th year students blocking her path in the narrow corridor of the train. They were chatting loudly about the alleged newly appointed Head Mistress of Hogwarts and did not care to notice the tiny red headed girl with the pigtails, trying to get past them. When the crowd of older students refused to budge, she crouched down and resolutely began crawling through the legs.

"Listen to this," a haughty boy with a stupid face exclaimed and began reading an edition of the Daily Prophet to the others. "Rumour has it that professors and students of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry should hold on to their broomsticks when Madam Sinvenefica McGregor takes on the role of Head Mistress this September. To reporter Stan Mansfield the Madam McGregor states: _If, and I do mean IF, the School Board decides to employ me, I will strive to reform and improve upon the noble traditions of Hogwarts. Wizard society often clings to the notion of tradition like a duelist____to his wand, because it has protected us for many centuries, especially in times of war. But we are no longer burdened by the darkness of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named__an_d_ the wounds have all healed. It is time to face a new era of progress and it all starts in the minds of the young witches and wizards. _Madam McGregor has an impressive list of accomplishments on her cape but her radical ideals had brought many parents of the wizard world in an uproar."

"Wicked!" A blond girl said and snatched the paper to study the photograph of the perky Madam, dressed in deep purple robes. "She looks nothing like the other professors. I bet she could make old McGonagall spew fire with all that talk of changing the traditions."

"I would love to see that," the haughty boy laughed, and Lily figured they were Slytherins, considering how Professor McGonagall's name made them snicker, but when she finally made it out of the immobile forest of feet, she saw that one of them was wearing a Gryffindor scarf.

The corridor slowly emptied as the students filled up the compartments and Lily could move through the train faster. She was just beginning to wonder if she had already passed Hugo somehow when his familiar voice shouted from a compartment ahead.

"Lemme go!"

A girl's voice replied: "Then bugger off from OUR compartment."

Tiny Hugo was the perfect go-to victim for any bully. He was small, scrawny and with a good portion of the inherited insecurity of his father. Lily was nothing if not protective of her friends and by the desperate note in Hugo's voice she could tell he was scared. She ran to see what was happening and found two first-year girls holding her cousin by his collar and one with her wand pressed to his chest. It was obvious that Hugo had gotten to the compartment first, because his heavy and expensive suitcase had been neatly placed on the racks above. The girls turned to look when Lily stormed in, but when they realised it was just another ginger, probably aWeasley, they laughed cruelly.

"Is that your sister coming to the rescue, little Weasel? I have heard there's a small army of you gnomes running about."

Lily did not bother to correct their assumption. Being a Weasley was nothing to be ashamed of. "Let go of him!" Lily ordered, glaring at them with her finest impression of a wrathful troll.

"Uuh" the girls echoed and the smaller of them let go of Hugo to face Lily with one hand on her hip and pointing her wand at the red-haired,unimposing intruder in the blue overalls. The two girls both had black hair, butthe tall one had constant fiercely pursed lips that gave her the look of someone biting into a lemon, and the small one looked charming even in her meanness.

"You and your brother are no match for us. We know hexes that you haven't even dreamt of in your wildest fantasies."

Lily took a step towards the girl, not even considering raising her fake wand. "I am sure that no amount of imagination could fathom the complexity of your stupidity."

The sour girl pursed her lips even harder. "Shut her up, Rhosyn," she squealed.

"_Loqui sicut capra_!" With a quick flick of her wand, Rhosyn mumbled the curse and a blue light thrust towards Lily. The girls only managed half a smirk of victory before Lily raised her hands and shouted.

"No!"

The blue hex stopped mid-air, hovering indecisively for a second, before it swished back to its originator and hit Rhosyn dead in the face. It pushed the pretty girl back so she landed on the floor and her friend quickly let go of Hugo to aid her. Rhosyn's features were blank when she sat back up and Hugo struggled against the laughter.

"Say something, Rhosyn," the sour girl pleaded, but the only thing that came out of her friend's wicked mouth was a long goat-like _BAAA_sound.

When Rhosyn realised her spell had backfired she furiously picked up her wand and pointed it at Lily again, but in trying to cast another hex, all she could do was bleat. Then she started shoving her friend and gesturing a spell with her wand but the sour girl seemed lost without a verbal command. Lily just crossed her arms and smiled, as Rhosyn grewincreasingly desperate. The odd noises drew curious spectators from the neighbouring compartments and Rhosyn was on the verge of fury tears when they started laughing.

The show continued until a boy's voice sounded from behind, "Finite incantatem," and the animal sounds slowly turned into loud human swearwords. Lily turned to see who had cut the punishment short.

He was tall enough to be a 4th year student, but she recognised him as one of the kids from Albus' year. It was Scorpius Malfoy. From all the things her father had told her, the Malfoys werenot a nice family and Lily braced herself for a good knocking about. Still, there was something different about him, compared to the photographs she had seen of his father. Perhaps it was that he wore his hair like a spikey mess instead of religiously combing it back?

"I think it's too early for you to fight before you even have a house to fight for," he spoke with cool authority, unfit for someone of his young age.

"She started it!" Rhosyn yelled and gestured to Lily.

"If you hope to become a Slytherin like your mother, Rhosyn, I suggest you start by acting with a bit of pride instead of jinxing the first unarmed Weasley you see." His harsh words shut her up like a slap in the face, and she scuffed at him like a spoiled brat before yanking her friend out of the compartment and down the corridor.

Lily was at a loss for words. This was the last thing she had expected a Malfoy to do and she could only mumble a vague "thank you."

The boy had his family's distinct pointy face and grey eyes, the perfect features for a disdainful character and the way he gauged the sight of her made her shiver, in spite of the fact that he had settled the fight rather than instigated it. She did not know what to make of him at all.

Instead of striking up a conversation, he gave them a curt nod and left.

"That was great!" A small boy with short brown hair cheered. While the rest of the students dispersed, he invited himself to sit with Lily and Hugo and closed the door behind him. "I always wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine," he chatted and eagerly sat down. When Lily just stared at him he jumped on his feet again and presented himself. "Thorquil Wenlock I am. Though Quil is fine." He had a heavy Scottish accent.

"This is Hugo Weasley and I am Lily Potter," she greeted and fell back unto the seat.

"A Potter, aye? You look nothing like him," the boy concluded after studying her in a rude manner. In fact rude was perhaps the perfect word to describe him. His smile, his voice and his posture all oozed mischief, although he was very small and Lily guessed he would have spent all his hours in Muggle School making the teacher's black board chalk vanish mysteriously. (Something she had done a couple of times herself, to pass time until that long awaited acceptance letter came).

"Do you know Rhosyn?" Hugo asked as he sat down by the window.

"Nasty girl. We live next to each other and I never liked her. Her mum is Pansy Parkinson, in case you wonder, and her dad is in Azkaban. She always picks on me sister."

"Well she is not going to pick on us," Lily said determined and Thorquil smiled as if he believed her.

Outside the windows London's grey silhouette passed by. Lily climbed up to lean out the window and goggled at the Capital. Not the best start to her seven years of discovery, already falling out with the other first years, but she was sure that her father would have done the same given the situation. Now she could just relax and wait for the tea trolley so she could buy some sweets. Being without parental surveillance had to be the best thing about going to Hogwarts, no one told her she couldn't eat Fizzy Wizzies before lunch.

"Why did you take the Express if you already live in Scotland?" Hugo asked Quil. He was always sharper in the head than hewanted to admit and Lily normally pretended that she didn't notice all the books he hid under his bed. It was a bit strange that he attempted to hide his wits, considering how proud Hermione would be of him if she knew the full extent of his knowledge.

"Me mum thought I should have the full experience of the first trip to Hogwarts," he smiled and flung his feet up on the seat. "I can't wait to see the big dragon skeleton in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class."

Hugo's eyes lit up. "I always wanted to see the library!"

Lily smiled knowingly but said nothing.

Quil, however, snorted loudly. "Pff! The library. Now the sorting hat that will be exciting. Which house would you prefer? I myself is a Gryffindor by heart. The house of the brave. That's me. You're probably bound for Gryffindor as well, being a Weasley and a Potter that is."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hugo replied silently.

Lily closed the window and sat back down. "I don't care what house I am sorted in," she said vigorously. "I bet I'll have the best year regardless."

Quil's jaw dropped. "But you are a Potter. Would you really like to be sorted into Slytherin?"

It was tiresome, always being expected to live up to her father's legacy. Lily had no intentions of attending a war between good and bad. She just wanted to explore the many secrets an old castle like Hogwarts was bound to hold. Whereas Harry had experienced a miserable childhood and an even darker adolescence, Lily had been brought up with love and confidence and a firm conviction that she was practically invincible, which meant that her parents had to take her to St. Mungo's more than once in her young life. "I bet I would be a fine Slytherin. Dad always says that going to Slytherin isn't the same as being evil. He knew a great man who was a Slytherin."

"You're must not be quite right in the head," Quil laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with Lilu," Hugo defended her. He didn't seem to like the new boy all that much.

Either Quil did not notice or he was just too nonchalant to care. "That's your opinion. But in their defence I guess Slytherins are good at being bad," the small boy grinned as if he could relate.

"And you, being a future Gryffindor, is as pure as a unicorn, right?" Lily teased and Quil chuckled because they both knew he was nothing of the sort.

"Let's just say I am not expecting to score tons of house point."

Hugo snorted reprovingly, but did not speak his mind. In that moment the door to the cabin slid open and an old chubby witch with lightly lilac hair peeped inside.

She motioned her trolley packed with a rainbow of treats. "Want something for that sweet tooth of yours dears?"

"Madam, I have been waiting for you all morning," Quil stated solemnly, almost looking polite and started fishing through his pockets for a few sticky silver sickles. "Give me all your chocolate frogs."

"Sweetheart, I have far too many of those. You can't possibly eat all of them before we get to Hogwarts and I strongly question the capacity of your little stomach."

"I'll take that as a challenge," the boy grinned and held up the coins.

They spent the journey eating the frogs and looking at the sparkling collectible cards while the English countryside rushed by the windows. Quil proudly presented them with three cards featuring Harry, Ron and Hermione, but neither Lily nor Hugo was particularly interested. Both knew their parents had done extraordinary things, but it was before they were born and as with all children they could only relate to things they themselves had experienced. The fear and desperation of the Second Wizard War was a mere bedtime story. Yet bearing the Potter and Weasley name meant that people always paused when introduced and started thanking them for the great deeds of their parents. Quil chatted a good twenty minutes about the incredible battle for Hogwarts until he realized it was making his companions uncomfortable.

When the civilized fields and villages turned to grassland and forests Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley stopped by to wish Lily and Hugo good luck with the sorting. They were both attending their seventh year and Teddy was like a brother to Lily. He was also nicer to her than Albus and James ever were and he was around the family so much he even looked like one of them. Being born a metamorphmagus like his mother, Teddy had the ability to change his appearance and more often his hair was red like the Weasleys or black like his godfather Harry. Lily hoped that Teddy would marry her cousin Victoire so that he could join the family for good.

Quil was thrilled to learn that Victoire's (and Lily and Hugo's) uncle, Charlie, worked with dragons and though she was a gentle and patient girl, his many questions put her to the test. Teddy decided that they should join their friends when Victoire started sighing deeply and repeatedly. The two of them left to find their compartment and to change into school robes before arrival.

Lily, Hugo and Thorquil decided to follow their example and pulled down the suitcases from the racks. Since they were not yet sorted into a house, their robes were simple and black with only the crest of Hogwarts stitched over the heart.

"I can't wait to put on the red and golden colours," said Quil and watched his anonymous clothing with a look of restlessness. "Is it true that every Weasley throughout time has been in Gryffindor, Hugo?"

"Yes. It is like a family tradition. My dad says it is the best House there is, and even my sister Rose is in Gryffindor, even though she is clever enough to be a Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw is for nerds," Quil shrugged.

Lily brushed her robe off and tightened the yellow elastics holding up her pigtails. "Well, I like nerds. You are also a bit of a nerd by the sound of it Thorquil Wenlock."

"Me? No way."

"By the way you just rambled on about dragons to Victoire I'd say you are pretty nerdy."

Quil's face cracked into a surrender grin, because he really did love dragons. Breathing fire, flying, giant teeth, what's not to like?

Hugo nodded victoriously. He loved cousin Lilu like his own sister and truth was that he didn't care too much about what house he ended up in, as long as the two of them could be together, getting in trouble as always.

It was dark by the time the train slowed down and Lily was bursting with excitement. Soon she would get to see the place she had dreamt of for so long. When they stopped at the platform, the three kids were the first ones out and Lily immediately recognized the impressive form of the Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

"All firs' years, follow me." The half-giant swung his lantern, big as a nightstand and soon a small crowd of 11 year-olds assembled while the older students left the dark platform in another direction.

"Hagrid!" Lily shrieked and attacked his leg with a hug.

"Little Lilu, good to see yer again. How'yer been?"

"Impatient," she grinned and the giant man made a brief thundering chortle.

"Yer won't have to wait much longer now."

Once Hagrid had done a headcount, they set off along a small path away from the platform. No one was talking and everyone stole glances at each other hoping to spot a future friend. Upon reaching the black lake all of them exhaled collectively, not even realising that they had been holding their breaths.

The sight before them was everything they had been promised. The darkness shrouded the land and only the slight light of the stars that got caught in the bobbing waves revealed the presence of the lake. And there… like a beacon beyond the water, was a perfectly enchanted shape of towers and walls, high on a cliff. The windows seemed tiny from afar and they looked more like warm glittering specs, fluttering like candles. Lily believed it to be the most amazing sight she had ever seen. A distant sound of music was carried with the wind, ethereal voices streaming from the windows of the great hall.

The students were guided into little boats, waiting to carry them across. Lily, Hugo and Quil huddled up together and a taller blond girl jumped in with them.

"'ello sister," Quil said and the blond girl pushed his shoulder friendly. "Hugo, Lily, this is ma twin sister Corelina."

The girl smiled shyly and obviously did not own her brother's nonchalance. They did not look alike, but Lily liked her instantly. The round face and wary blue eyes had an angelic mildness to them. Corelina looked just as taken aback by the situation and her small mouth was frozen in an open O. "Isn't this splendid?" she whispered and Lily agreed, happy to meet someone equally fascinated with the view of the castle.

"Here we go," Hagrid said and the boats set out from shore. The water was calm and they slid silently towards the middle. As Hogwarts came nearer they leaned their heads back.

Lily felt a chilled wind on the back of her neck and peered towards the sky. There was not a cloud in sight, but the air still had a thickness to it, like the minutes before a storm. The others were preoccupied with the sight of Hogwarts coming closer, but Lily felt worried. She had a profound trust in her instincts and something was definitely off.

"What is it?" Hugo asked her.

"I don't know."

Lily squinted, trying to see through the dark. They were halfway across when she thought she spotted an oblong shadow moving towards them from the shore. Slowly the shadow grew, and grew and grew. More students turned and noticed it.

"What is that?" Corelina asked and moved a little closer to her brother.

Suddenly one of the girls in another boat screamed. "It's a giant wave!"

Lily only had time to realize that the girl was right before a wall of water built up over their heads and then came down on them like a hammer on an anvil. Next thing she knew, the boat capsized and they were thrown into the black lake, struggling to find the direction of the surface. Through the water, Lily heard muffled cries of the children around her while she fought to gain control, but it seemed an impossible battle. Slowly the attempts to surface drained her and her heavy body dragged her down. All she could see was her radiant red hair, flowing like flames above as the current pulled in her. Soon blackness flooded her vision and her lunges threatened to burst.

Out of nowhere a slippery hand laced unto her wrist and worked against the force of the water.As she was lead towardthe surface by a helping presence the water became clearer and she vaguely registered the shadows of her fellow students being lifted by people-like shapes with tails instead of legs.

Lily drew in air with a loud gasp as she breached the surface and grabbed for the creature holding her up. A pair of yellow crystal eyes was staring at her, calmingly. Then it started pulling her towards the castle.

"No, stop, we have to save Hugo."

The voice changed between raspy and heavenly, depending on whether the odd mouth was over or under water. "You friend will be saved."

The promise made her fall against the lake creature, exhausted, and she barely perceived the rest of the swim to shore.

…

Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall's hair had lost its dark hue and turned a shade of grey but she had not lost the stern pride that steered her every action. When the new students ran late, she pursed her lips and began to tap her foot impatiently. In her mind she already had a scolding speech prepared for whoever had the audacity to delay the honourable traditions, but when the first students wobbled through the castle door, soakedto the bone she forgot all her eloquent reprimands and rushed to help them inside. Lily entered with Hugo, not feeling the grandeur she had expected when first setting foot inside the castle, because she was shivering and wet. McGonagall interrogated a couple of girls to learn what had happened and her expression of firmness was replaced with that of concern.

"Oh dear! This is a complete disaster," Professor McGonagall moaned, clasping her hands together and walking back and forth among the drenched,gasping first-years sitting on the floor of the entrance hall while she cast drying spells left and right. Everyone was accounted for but the old witch was still flustered. Hagrid carried the last boy inside and his enormous beard was dripping down on his stomach and unto the student.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I don't understand what happened. Thank Merlin for the merfolks in the lake."

"Yes, yes. But this is unheard of! I demand an investigation as soon as possible!"

"Of course, Professer, bu' the sorting…"

McGonagall sent a bewildered concerned look over the crowd of wet students and corrected her golden spectacles. "Yes,the sorting. We must proceed. Everyone listen up, there are no serious injuries and all of you will get ten minutes to eat a piece of chocolate and then line up. You can be certain that I will get to the bottom of this abnormality and that this incident will in no way reflect the rest of your time here at Hogwarts." She was too agitated to do the regular presentation of the houses they could besorted into.

A few of the children were really shaken but some of the boys started laughing as if the whole thing had been a marvelousadventure. Lily sat hugging Hugo and felt better as soon as the promised piece of chocolate touched her lips. She had to admit that the adrenalin coursing through her veins was a rather magical feeling, but Lily was no fan of the water. Oh sure she had been to the ocean and swam in a pool, but she did not fancy the sensation of slowly suffocating every time she dived under the waves. Nope, she preferred her oxygen.

Thorquil and his sister Corelina sat next to them and Corelina was one of the few students that looked like she had just taken a refreshing bath. Quil, on the other hand, had a beaten and pitiful expression, reminding Lily of a drowned cat. At least she was not the only one feeling like a phoenix in the water.

Professor McGonagall had them all dried up in no time and she even ran around correcting some of the students' robes as if she was responsible for their untidy state. When they were decent, they got up and formed two lines and Lily was more than ready to put the wet occurrence behind her when the tall doors to the great hall opened.

Many strange faces turned to look at them as they entered and the choir was singing a dramatic song. Lily brushed off the harsh swim and allowed herself to take it all in. The teachers at the high table with colourful and sometimes odd clothing werea huge contrast to the students sitting at the four long tables, clad in black robes and pointy hats. The many soaring candles lit up the hall in that snug way only flames can achieve and she marveledat the sheer size of the great hall, although the name should have prepared her. The tables were set with plates and goblets, only waiting for the abundance of food to appear and Lily felt her stomach complain a bit that she had only fed it chocolate frogs since breakfast.

Her brothers Albus and James waved at her from among the Gryffindors but Lily wastoo preoccupiedto look their way. Pride was swelling within her chest as she saw the worn sorting hat waiting for them and she would be genuinely happy no matter what house it appointed her to. The heavenly ceiling was dotted with stars and Lily wondered if she could manage to sneak in a broomstick, so she could fly up and touch the enchanted sky.

Their short walk ended too soon and old Professor McGonagall regained her usual authority and firm voice. "Good. I apologies for keeping you all waiting, but the first-years bumped into a hindrance on their way here. We will jump straight to the sorting in just a minute. When I call your name, step forward and take a seat." The tall witch stepped aside and everyone focused on the ancient leather hat on the four-legged stool. Everyone was silently waiting for the famous song, but the grains passed through the big hourglass and nothing happened…

"You may begin," Professor McGonagall announced as if her permission would awaken the old hat. Still nothing. Both teachers and students shifted nervously and Professor Flitwick jumped down from his chair and waddled to aid an increasingly disgruntled Minerva. It seemed like Hogwarts itself had decided to play a trick on its newest residents and refused to let their first day run smoothly. The charms and configuration professors gathered around the hat and started mumbling together. The older students had already waited a long time and they were getting hungry and restless.

Finally, after several incantations and spells, the hat came to life with a loud yawn and winked the leathery folds that looked like eyes.

"Oh my," it said and seemed to stretch as a person would do in the morning. It appeared to be as embarrassed as a hat can be and quickly moved on to the matter at hand while McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief and Flitwick hurried back to his seat on his little goblin feet. "Here we are again, welcome to Hogwarts little ones."

They all nodded shyly and the hat began singing its song.

"_Children born of magic's heart,_

_Should strive to learn the noble art,_

_For 1000 years sang many bards,_

_No finer school is there than Hogwarts._

_Witch or wizard you must both,_

_Have houses in which you can unfold,_

_Gryffindor and Hufflepuff among the Founders four,_

_The other two were Slytherin and clever Rawenclaw._

_Gryffindor with sword and wand,_

_Summons the truly brave,_

_To all who enters here I say;_

_Welcome to the lion's cave._

_Slytherin is the proper game,_

_For he who seeks ambition and fame,_

_Waiting for prey below the lake_

_Cunning are those of the silver snake._

_Rawenclaws have clever heads,_

_Illuminate the darkest dreads,_

_Like the crown upon a head so regal_

_So soars the mind of every Eagle._

_Hufflepuff may seem to you,_

_A house that takes the number 2,_

_But the noble friendship foundation,_

_Is Hogwarts only true salvation._

_So press me now upon you brow_

_And let me see your mind,_

_I promise not to get it wrong,_

_Have faith, I know where you belong."_

Though Lily thought the Hufflepuff verse had been a bit different from the others she shrugged it off and applauded the bowing hat along with the rest of the hall. Her limbs were tingling with excitement.

McGonagall had stepped up beside the hat and unfolded a long piece of parchment with names written in red ink. "Archer, Ana," she called and a girl with a thin long braid down her back stepped forward and nervously sat down.

The hat began mumbling to itself before it raised its voice and shouted, "Definitely a Hufflepuff!" The students from the table at the east wall cheered and the girl smiled relieved before joining her new house. Lily had to wait a while other kids were sorted. "Knightly, Rhosyn," the black haired pestilence from the train, was, without much surprise sorted into Slytherin along with her sour friend, Sereen Plunkett. Gryffindor was the loudest table whenever they received a new classmate and their first small witch, a girl named Maisy Astoturus, received multiple and violent pats on the back as she sat down. A Rolf Scamander junior joined her, along with Blane Lee and Arrabella Creevey.

Lily tried remembering their names, considering the great probability that she ended up in Gryffindor like her mum, dad and brothers.

Ravenclaw also welcomed their new fellow students with cheers as Tim Longbottom and a Juno Jingle were appointed to their table. Professor Neville Longbottom clapped his hands proudly when his son took off the hat.

"Potter, Lily Luna," McGonagall called and Lily's heart started galloping. She approached the stool slowly and when she sat down she grabbed the edge of it so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"So," the hat's low voice spoke to her. "I see many skills in you. Bravery that would make you an excellent Gryffindor like your father and brothers before you. But there is also intelligence and kindness… oh and a high ambitions for your time at Hogwarts. You are a tricky young lady, miss Potter and I see no inclination for any of the houses. Is there no place you would like to go?"

_I will be happy anywhere,_ Lily thought and felt the hat stir around her ears.

"Anywhere you say? Very remarkable when your father was so opposed to becoming a Slytherin… I suppose I should place you where your abilities are most likely to flourish, yes yes, of course, you care more about the people than the name of the house, you my dear are most certainly a HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted and the Lily was smiling from ear to ear. When she took off the hat she noticed that the Gryffindor table was dead quiet, but the Hufflepuffs were loudly celebrating their little celebrity.

"A Potterin Hufflepuff!" an older boy hooted and she was practically yanked into several bear hugs before being allowed down on the bench. The other first-year Hufflepuffs smiled goofily at her before they turned to see who was next on the chair. Lily was in a happy daze, the students around her seemed so friendly and happy to have her there, exactly as she hoped.

More kids got sorted. Ruby Tippleton came to sit across from Lily and Hugo looked pinker every time the crowd around him thinned. Finally it was his turn, and the hat took its time. Hugo was looking close to nauseous and when the sorting hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" the poor boy toppled backwards, knocking his head and the hat against the floor. The sorting hat complained and the hall roared with laughter while McGonagall got him on his feet. The other Weasleys watched aghast while their youngest member was lead to the Ravenclaw table and sat with his sunken shoulders, looking sickly defeated. Lily almost felt sorry for him, although she knew that it would do him good to be in a place, away from his cousins and sister where he could revel in books. She was not worried that they wouldn't get to see each other because Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had classes together all the time.

Not to her surprise, Thorquil was sorted into Gryffindor and he looked like he was embarking on a victory run as he marched towards his beloved house. Lily was ecstatic though, when Corelina was announced a Hufflepuff as well.

The angelic blond girl sat down beside Lily and squeezed her hand enthusiastically. "We're in the same house, can you believe it?"

"It's brilliant," Lily said and squeezed back.

Soon the last kids were divided among the tables and McGonagall gently carried the hat and the stool away.

Now a thin beautiful woman rose from the throne-like chair in the middle of the professors' high table and summoned a speaker chair that she stepped unto. She had a fresh smile on her face and a hat woven out of silver metal strings. Her purple outfit was tightly fitted around her curves and a little more revealing than the average witch would consider appropriate. One of the seventh-year students in the back risked a loud approving whistle.

"Thank you for that Mr Jordan," the woman spoke amused and the seventh graders made a silent applause for their brave classmate."As most of you probably know I am Madam Sinvenefica McGregor, your new Headmistress, taking over for Minerva McGonagall, who had expressed a desire to go back to teaching."

A boy leaned towards Lily and whispered, "I heard she was forced to go back to teaching, because the school board insisted that Madam McGorgeous there take her place. In the name of progress and all that."

Lily glanced over at McGonagall who definitely did not look like she was wishing the new Headmistress good luck, but then again it was hard to tell with McGonagall's usual strict expression.

"To introduce myself in short, I have travelled all over the world and taught magic to even the most isolated magical communities from the rainforest to the Himalaya. Those of you who have attended the school for many years may come to realise that I am nothing like witches and wizards who have served in this position before me and you do not have to call me Headmistress McGregor, Sinvenefica is just fine."

Many of the older students were used to the strict discipline and tradition of the professors and mumbled in surpriseat this piece of news.

"Before we dive into the long awaited feast I have a few announcements. This year I will try to make this wonderful institution even better and therefore I encourage all students to submit any suggestions they might have as to how they would like their school to be. I am also starting a student council where you all can bring your opinions and help shape Hogwarts to fit the future of the magical society. Lastly I encourage all students to form or enter some sort of club and a list of possible clubs will be provided by your head of houses. That is all for now. Welcome to a new term and I hope that together we can create a stronger Hogwarts full of happy students."

The applause that broke out was nothing like the ones Professor McGonagall normally received and the tables immediately buzzed with ideas and thoughts about Headmistress McGregor's initiatives.

The elegant Headmistress smiled pleased and clapped her hands, "Now we dine!"

The second the food appeared on the plates and the students threw themselves at the chicken and yams a loud thunder roar from the ceiling called them to silence. Lily tilted her head backwards, with one hand on the pumpkin juice canister, and saw how grey clouds gathered quickly. The first raindrop fell on their noses and hair and the professors were staring upwards as well, not quite sure why the school seemed to be working against them on a day like this. Suddenly the clouds opened the hatches and rain started pouring down onthe food and on the students. The older kids helped the teachers conjure large umbrellas in their house colours and then they ate their feast to the sound of rain falling on the stone floor. An weird looking professor, that looked like she was dressed in an inflated ballon animal robe was the only one who seemed to enjoy the rain and rejected the conjured umbrella handed to her. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall tried stopping the odd rainstorm by aiming spells at the ceiling but nothing worked. The ceiling did follow the weather outside, but it was usually only simulated raindrops, a magic illusion. This time the water poured down on them all.

Lily still enjoyed herself. She had little notion of what an unusual day it had been at Hogwarts, even considering it was a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She expected nothing less than daily magical wonders and all was well in the world, now that she was here, sorted into a house full of kind people and with a full stomach.

The headmistress and professors were not as calm.

* * *

**I suspect some of you may wonder why I would chose Hufflepuff for Lily, but I feel like there has been told so much about the other houses and besides there's a purpose to everything ;) Please rembember to review.**


End file.
